dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doomverse/Timeline
Timeline KEY: *''Batman: World's Greatest Detective'' *''Superman: Last Son of Krypton'' *''Wonder Woman'' *''The Flash'' *''Green Lantern'' *''Aquaman'' 1940 *April 8 - Alfred Pennyworth is born. *April 9 - Dick Grayson is raised by Bruce Wayne as his son. 1958 *April 27 - James Gordon is born. 1970 *May 19 - George Harkness is born. 1972 *March 13 - Mick Rory is born. 1974 *February 19 - Bruce Wayne is born. *March 30 - Katar Hol is born. *December 11 - Leonard Snart is born. 1976 *February 29 - Kal-El is born. *June 19 - Shayera Thal is born. *July 18 - Krypton explodes. 1978 *February 20 - Hal Jordan is born. 1979 *June 18 - Kal-El is found by Jonathan and Martha Kent and named Clark Kent. 1980 *March 19 - Barry Allen is born. 1982 *June 8 - Thomas and Martha Wayne are killed by Joe Chill. *Steve Trevor is born. 1983 *January 31 - Mera is born. 1984 *March 22 - Diana of Themyscira is born. *March 30 - Tom Curry saves Atlanna. 1985 *January 29 - Arthur Curry is born. *December 9 - Oliver Queen is born. 1986 *April 10 - Dinah Lance is born. 1987 *Victor Stone is born. 1988 *March 1 - Bruce Wayne leaves Gotham City to travel the world. *March 6 - Garth is born. *September 23 - Barbara Gordon is born. *March 7 - Bruce Wayne is Born 1989 *March 21 - Richard Grayson is born. 1994 *August 2 - Jason Todd is born. *August 3 - Dick Grayson is Unborn. 1995 *July 15 - Arthur Curry begins to question why he's so different. 1999 *July 4 - Bruce Wayne becomes Batman and works on his first case. *July 11 - The Red Hood falls into a vat of chemicals and becomes the Joker. 2001 *John and Mary Grayson are killed by Tony Zucco's goons. *June 5 - Tom Curry dies. *June 12 - Arthur Curry inadvertently kills Black Manta's father. 2002 *Richard Grayson becomes Robin. 2005 *May 5 - Superman makes his first public appearance wearing a T-shirt, jeans and a cape, preventing a train crash. *Barbara Gordon becomes Batgirl. *November 5 - Superman makes Glen Glennmorgan confess to his crimes. Sam Lane grows suspicious of the alien, he is denied permission to take action. 2006 *Richard Grayson becomes Nightwing. 2007 *Jason Todd becomes Robin. *Arthur Curry marries Mera. 2008 *August 17 - Diana begins asking questions about the "World of Man". *September 2 - The Amazons train in combat and Diana excels, proving herself as capable as the Amazons' top warrior, Artemis. Menalippe has a vision of Ares' return. The Amazons keep watch for any sign of Ares. *September 3 - In the early hours of the morning, Steve Trevor crashes into Themyscira. A couple of hours later, around 6am, Diana and Mala find Steve Trevor unconscious on the beach. Diana is visited by Ares. Hippolyta supplies Diana with an outfit of red, white and blue to show that she goes to America as an ally and the Lasso of Truth. *September 4 - Diana leaves Themyscira to travel to "Man's world". Ares escapes as Diana and Steve leave. The Amazons are enslaved by Ares' Generals. *September 5 - Diana and Steve arrive in the United States of America. Steve shows Diana around. Ares tries to track Diana down. *September 6 - Diana an Steve find the death caused by Ares in the bar. Steve takes Diana to his office and introduces her to Etta Candy and Barbara Minerva. *September 7 - Etta locates Ares. Wonder Woman and Ares battle. Wonder Woman leaves for Themyscira. *September 8 - Wonder Woman arrives back on Themyscira. Diana and Steve dispatch Ares' Generals and free the Amazons. Ares and Diana battle once more. Ares is defeated. Order is restored on Themyscira. *September 18 - Diana chooses to go back to the United States and defend it. Diana and Steve return to America. *September 19 - a resurrected Ares informs Hera of his failure. *December 18 - Abin Sur asks the Guardians of the Universe for permission to combat the Five Inversions. *December 19 - Four of the Five Inversions are subdued. *December 20 - Atros kills Herupa Hando Hu. Abin Sur succumbs to fear, enabling Parallax to return. Abin Sur crashes on Earth and dies. Hal Jordan becomes Earth's first Green Lantern. *December 30 - Hector Hammond investigates the crash site and is infected by a meteorite. 2009 *August 3 - Barbara Miverva's plane crashes. *October 23 - Barry Allen meets Iris West and agrees to go on a date with her. Barry Allen gains the powers of the Speed Force. Barry Allen saves Iris using his superspeed. *October 24 - Captain Boomerang and Len Snart rob a jewelry store. Barry designs a costume to preserve his identity then investigates the jewelry store finding wood splinters. Barry misses his date with Iris. *October 25 - Barry Allen and Iris West go on a date in Carmine's. Captain Boomerang and Len Snart rob a small bank. The Flash stops Len Snart but Boomerang escapes. Len Snart escapes. *October 26 - Patty Spivot starts working as Barry's Lab assistant. She analyzes one of Captain Boomerang's weapons. Mick Rory debuts as Heat Wave. The Flash encounters Heat Wave for the first time. Captain Boomerang robs another bank. Barry and Iris argue. *October 27 - November 1 - The Flash works out a correlation between the fire and the robberies. *November 2 - Heat Wave starts a fire which is extinguished by the Flash. Captain Boomerang tries to rob Central Bank but is stopped by the Flash and handed over to the CCPD. Heat Wave starts another fire and is confronted by the Flash. Heat Wave is defeated and handed over to the authorities. Barry Allen and Iris West make up. Captain Boomerang is taken to Belle Reve Penitentiary. The van taking Mick Rory to Iron Heights is apprehended. Heat Wave joins Captain Cold and Glider. 2010 *The Rogues form. *February 27 - The King of Atlantis dies. *March 7 - Vulko asks Arthur to return to Atlantis. *March 23 - Small groups of Atlanteans attack the surface. *March 26 - Arthur Curry and Mera return to Atlantis. *March 27 - Arthur takes his place as King in order to stop the hostility towards humans. *April 4 - Atlanteans attack the surface again. Arthur stands between the Atlanteans and the humans. Black Manta and Aquaman battle. Atlanteans show hostility towards Mera and try to drive her out of Atlantis. Mera seeks refuge with Orm. Orm tells Mera that it is Vulko who keeps ordering the attacks. The Atlanteans and Aquaman retreat back into the ocean. *April 5 - Vulko gives Arthur some orange scale armor to protect him from Manta's heat ray. Orm rallies the Atlanteans against Arthur exiling both him and Vulko from Atlantis. Mera tries to follow but it stopped. Arthur and Vulko formulate a plan to return to Atlantis. *April 6 - The Atlantean Guard are joined by Manta-Men and begin locking away anyone who opposes Arthur's exile and the attacks on the surface in the Aquarium. Orm announces his alliance with Manta who will stop any further attacks from the surface. Garth leaves Atlantis to inform Arthur and Vulko. Tula infiltrates the Atlantean Royal Palace and helps Mera to escape. Aquaman and Garth return to Atlantis and rendez-vous with Mera and Tula. Tula and Garth head to the Aquarium to free the wrongly imprisoned Atlanteans. Aquaman battles Black Manta who used Orm to find Arthur. Aquaman defeats Black Manta and has his men take him from Atlantis. Mera engages in battle with Orm and is joined by Aquaman, Garth, Tula and a gathering of Atlanteans. Orm surrenders and is exiled. *April 10 - Mera chooses to stay in Curry lighthouse rather than in Atlantis where many people are hostile towards her for being from Xebel. Arthur is officially coronated King Orin the Second. Orm becomes Ocean Master. 2011 *January 1 - Jason Todd is killed by the Joker. *January 2 - Bruce Wayne tells Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon to stop being Nightwing and Batgirl because he can't be responsible for them. *January 5 - Dick Grayson checks on Bruce but has to leave to deal with something in Bludhaven. *March 20 - Almost a year after his defeat, Black Manta is recruited into the Legion of Doom. *April 12 - Bruce Wayne takes Julie Madison to the Iceberg Lounge. Black Mask attacks, gets apprehended by Batman and taken to Arkham Asylum. 2012 *Victor Stone becomes Cyborg. *The Justice League forms. Category:Doomverse